1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for detecting the color vision characteristic of a user to adjust an image presented by an information processing apparatus and in particular to improvement of the convenience of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a color display (display formed of a liquid crystal panel, an organic EL panel, etc.,) has been installed in a personal computer, a mobile telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), further in a vending machine of tickets, etc., for example, and has been useful for presenting various pieces of information.
However, the display may not necessarily be easy to understand for those who have congenital color vision impairment or acquired color vision impairment. Hitherto, various methods for presenting an image in a mode, which facilitates color vision perception, have been proposed (“Diversity of color vision and color vision barrier-free presentation, part 1”, Okabe and Ito, Cell Technology, Shujunsha, Vol. 21, No. 7, July 2002, pp. 733-745 and “Diversity of color vision and color vision barrier-free presentation, part 2”, Okabe and Ito, Cell Technology, Shujunsha, Vol. 21, No. 8, August 2002, pp. 909-930).
However, there are large variations among individuals in the color vision impairment state in such a manner that the color vision impairment type differs; in fact, the mode facilitating color vision perception as in the related art described above varies from one person to another. However, hitherto, as for the variations among individuals, for example, the types of congenital color vision impairment (there are three types of P, D, and T) have been only able to be set. A user often does not know his or her type. As with the acquired color vision impairment, if the degree of difference between individuals is large, it is not easy to make setting for each individual within the given types.